Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. Collectively, improvements in viewing, audio, and communication technologies are causing rapid demand for consumption of all types of media content.
Media content may be delivered to consumers from service providers using various delivery techniques. Consumers are faced with a wide variety of providers from which to choose. While these providers often have overlapping services, there is often one or more services that are exclusive to a particular provider.